


Cutting off the Memories

by ArasMRinga



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Breathplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArasMRinga/pseuds/ArasMRinga
Summary: Carolina is acting strange Epsilon. - ThetaShe is not sleeping at optimum levels. - DeltaIt's okay guys. She's just- She's just going through somethings right now. - EpsilonWhat's wrong? Is she okay? - ThetaShe just misses her partner... - Epsilon...And what could've been. - Delta"Church I need you to spend some time with Tucker."





	Cutting off the Memories

She’d pulled him aside. Bringing them both away from the others. The mess hall wasn’t full but all of their companions were there, chatting up a storm. No one notices as Carolina lead him away.

“Carolina? Is something wrong?” Washington asked as they marched further away from the others. She didn’t say another word. Her first order of ‘come on’ lingering between them. When they were finally alone she dropped her grip on his arm. 

“Carolina?” He asked again. Peering through the visor of his helmet, right into hers.

“I need your help.” Was all she snapped out. 

Her posture was stiff and unwavering. It caused Washington to mimic the stance. Falling into attention in almost a second nature. In all their years of training together Carolina never asked for help. She was too capable, too strong, too stubborn. Washington may have fought beside her but… He never truly knew where he stood with her. Even now, after leaving the project behind them, working with the Reds and Blues. Even after surviving so much. However, he knew they shared a bond. This connection of trust and respect that ran deep, complicated as it may be. 

“What do you need?” 

An audible sigh fell from her. She shook her head, battling with the words inside her head. 

“I- I need to work some things out of my system. But. I can’t do it alone. I’ve tried.” The heavy grate of her voice screamed her frustration on the matter. Before Wash could comment she continued. “I wouldn’t be coming to you if there was another way.” She huffed.

“Alright.” He didn’t argue. He could see how much this issue was troubling her. Feeling the strain behind the metal fibers. They had just taken down the Director, but she still had a lot to deal with. 

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Wash. This is personal. You don’t have to help me.” Carolina turns away, obviously upset underneath the mask of her helmet. 

“I don’t care. I’ve risked my life for my fellow soldiers before, I doubt any personal favor you need help with could be worse than what we’ve been through.” A hint of a laugh accompanied his teasing. Although it didn’t help lighten the mood as he’d hoped. All it did was allow Carolina to become determined.

 

“Fine. Take this.” She passed him a sealed envelope. “Don’t open it until you’re alone after the evening meal. They’re my instructions. Follow them and everything should go without a hitch. No one else is to know of this and we won’t speak of it.” Carolina’s commands rang sharply in his ears and for a moment Washington worried about what exactly he’d signed up for. Just for a moment.

The letter disappeared into his pocket, already heavy on his mind.

“And Wash,” she looked straight at him. “Thanks.” Without another word, she left, away from Washington for the rest of the day. 

The day was long. Washington’s mind kept wandering back to his conversation with Carolina and the ten-ton letter stashed in his pocket. He’d noticed that Epsilon was hanging around with Tucker and he tried not to think too deeply as to why that was. When the dinner meal was finally over Washington slunk away to his quarters. Immediately he pulled out the letter and broke the seal. 

His eyes took in the words and the things they said confused him more than he’d thought they would. It read: 

 

Dear Agent Washington,  
These instructions are to be followed to the letter of the law, without question.  
First off, you will remove your armor but keep on the skin suit underneath.  
Once this is done you will turn off the lights. Leaving it completely dark.  
Then lie down on your bunk. Lay flat, do not move and do not speak.  
Know that this is not about you.  
If at some point there is an absolute need to stop knock a surface three times, but remain silent otherwise.  
Expect me to arrive at 2200 hours, be ready. If you understand and agree to these terms leave your door unlocked. 

 

His arms shagged against his thigh. That was strange. Ominous, in the strangest way ever. Whatever was getting at Carolina was serious. Serious enough that light goosebumps began to form under his armor plating. He glanced at the clock on the side table. 2000 hours. Two whole hours before Carolina said she’d show.  
Well, for one reason or another Wash had to remove his armor to sleep so he began. Dragging the process out as long as possible, Washington removes the final piece twenty minutes later. It almost makes him laugh at himself. The others always say he’s all uptight, but if he put his mind to it he could be extremely lazy.

The minutes ticked by slow like the winter snow melting away as a cool spring rolled in. Washington fidgeted aimlessly, sharpening his knives, cleaning his guns. When at last the clock hit 2100 hours he put his things away, unable to ignore the steady knot growing in his stomach. It was the same as the one he got before battle. Before gunfire could be heard in the air and the shrieking of death surrounded those sworn to fall. It was ridiculous, however; Wash couldn’t shake the feeling. The uncertainty of the coming events and Carolina’s stern behavior. He recognized that too; it was how she was when she fought against something she didn’t believe she could beat. With a deep breath, in and out, he stood. Switching out the lights and checking the door was unlocked Wash readied himself for his fellow agent.  
If it was possible, time slowed more for Washington, but he kept himself focussed on breathing. Going over in his head fighting stances and tactical maneuvers. Suddenly he heard the slide of his door opening. He almost sat up to greet Carolina, barely remembering that he was to remain still and silent. 

His eyes strained through the darkness, well adjusted after all this time. Carolina slid in, soft feet hitting the floor without a sound. As she approached Wash could tell she still wore her armor. This wasn’t the case for long, as she gracefully removed each piece. Setting down her helmet Carolina rested with her weight on one hip. A sigh caught Wash’s attention. Then her voice struck the silence like a sad bullet blast.

“Oh York.” What? “York what should I do?” 

Washington stares at Carolina’s silhouette. The slump of her shoulders, her hung head, the trembling shape of fists at her sides. That is what this is about. The Freelancers each faced grief that was powerful enough to drown in. Sometimes he caught himself missing North or CT and also York. So Carolina…

Carolina was slipping her hands under his shirt. His eyes shot down to the fingers disappearing at the helm of the fabric. Carolina loomed over him, easing over the bunk, and him, as she crawls on. Each hand resting on his chest as she straddled his lap. Breathing suddenly became terribly difficult, Wash bit the inside of his cheek to keep from protesting. Her left hand trailed up his front, ghosting over the skin of his neck and flicking up off his chin. It ducks behind her and reemerges with something in its grasp. Washington soon discovers that it’s a smooth blindfold as Carolina’s slender fingers wrap it around his head. Washington concentrates on loosening the muscles that instantly seized at the contact. Carolina lingered on his right side and though nothing made it to his eyes anymore he knew she was watching his face. A flush began to burn his cheeks at the thought and the sudden realization at how intimate they were. Her hand just stayed on his right cheek for what seemed a long time. Wash wished he knew what she was thinking. 

The image of York’s scarred eye flashed in his head. The accident from the training room floor that haunted the rests of his days. That was the day Texas first appeared. The full circle. Just as Wash was making the connection Carolina moved, sliding down his body. He could feel the shifting of her weight and ruffling close by but wasn’t prepared for the swift yank of his pants being pulled off. A sound of surprise jumped its way up his throat, but a firm hand returned to his chest. The pressure reminding him to stay put. The embarrassment from earlier returned with a painful vengeance. His lower half was completely bare to Carolina, someone he considered his superior. Then his legs recognized the feeling of naked skin against them.

Carolina’s sculpted legs and arms snaked around his. Her weight lay on top of him, her curves pressing against his. It had him so beyond flustered he barely remembered what he was supposed to do. What is she doing?  
He felt the warm puff of Carolina’s breath on his neck and a shiver shot up his spine. Her hands cupped his shoulders and her knees pressed around his. Another breath fell from her lips onto his prickled skin and he fought to keep from squirming. 

In a hush so quiet it wouldn’t have reached his brain if it hadn’t been said directly beside his ear, she exhaled, “York.”

That shocked him nearly as badly as the press of her body on him. He was York to her. In that moment, Washington was gone.

‘I can’t do it alone. I’ve tried.’ Carolina had tried to forget York and couldn’t. So if she couldn’t forget him, she replaced him. Replaced York with him. But why like this? 

The precise movement, of hand and body, on him, cut off all thought. Carolina groped his skin, traveling over every sensitive nerve and pleasure mark. The craziest sensation of all was the wetness that came in contact with his upper thigh. The absolute darkness blocking his sight brought on reliance to his other senses that was frightening. Every exhale of Carolina’s warm breath, or pass of her smoldering skin was setting him on fire. Wash suddenly needed to think of anything else just to keep from humiliating himself. 

Carolina needed him. She’d asked him for help and she did not need him ruining it by getting hot and bothered while she, she… 

Kissed him. On the neck, and along the line of his jaw, and collar bone. A strangled yelp escaped his constricting throat. Her slick lips left his skin, shudders traveled down his shoulders.  
Why is she doing this? What should I do?  
A sharp grip grabbed his chin and her lips slammed onto his. A gasp was swallowed in the kiss. His eyebrows shook in his hairline as Carolina kept him in the hard kiss. He could hardly breathe around the assault, attempting to escape. The hand on his chin kept him trapped. Being so distracted by the attack on his lips Washington jolted when Carolina’s vacant hand reappeared on his member. The audible gasp allowed Carolina to slip her tongue into his mouth and ravage it. All sense to remain still was gone as her hand worked him further up than he’d already been. 

This was insane. How far is she planning on going? With a slick pop and shuddering breathe Carolina released them from the kiss. He matched her even heavy breathes until the pull on his dick resumed. Washington wasn’t sure how he did it but he bit the inside of his lip to stop from making any obscene sounds. Whenever Wash attempted to retreat into his mind Carolina would do something that stole his attention. 

“I missed you so much, York.” The sound of a tare made Washington peak up. And the cold glide of Carolina putting a condom in his now hard dick woke up every dying or confused brain cell inside him. Instantly two knocks struck against the panel on the side of the bunk. The stillness that followed after the second one made the air thick. 

Washington wasn’t sure what exactly was happening. He really wanted answers, but something stopped him from knocking the final time. Or from finding his voice wherever it was lost in his throat. Carolina never did anything without thinking it through. He wished she’d given him more to go on then she had, but what she had said was simple. This wasn’t about him, and she just needed one night. One night. 

The thick air managed to force its way down Wash’s throat and his hands fisted in the sheets. 

“I understand.” Carolina breathes out silvery against the mess swarming in Washington’s mind.  
He feels her lean closer and closer until once again she captures his lips. The lump in his throat clots his airway even worse when, without pause, she penetrates herself on his prick. This time his surprise is channeled by the death grip of his knuckles in the sheets. Every muscle screams as he keeps still. The feeling of her warm insides sending Wash to a place he’d never intended to go. Carolina draws her tongue along the cave of his mouth, trailing his teeth as she sucked up every noise he couldn’t hold.  
She began to ride him then, knocking what little sense Wash had left out. He was hyper aware of everything and it was driving him mad. Carolina stop! I can’t-.  
Her lips slipped off his and went to the pulse point of his neck. She sucked at the skin there, increasing strength as she snapped down harder on him. He couldn’t hold it any longer. Unhooking his fist from the sheets he brought it up to block his groans. Carolina shifted her attention to the other side of his neck, caressing his sides as sweat covered their bodies.  
The sucking of his skin turned into love bites as her arms disappeared from his skin. Not knowing what caused the change all Wash could do was gasp and whimper as the bites grew more intense. 

The pressure turned bitter as her teeth grew bold enough to penetrate the skin. Instinctively Washington turned to detach the jaws that were latched to his neck. The brutal pace that she made his dick thrust into her ever tightening cunt was blinding his senses. Tears began to form at the edges of his blocked eyes when Carolina let go of the bite with a swipe of her tongue. The presence of her torso sat upright and made the ride all the more unbearable. Washington was about to lose it to the fire that was bubbling in his gut when the strike of an angry grip choked him. Eyes bulging behind the blindfold and muscles clenching Wash lurched against the chokehold. One-handed as it might have been, Carolina stopped all oxygen from entering his lungs as she squeezed his throat.  
Gasping and stuttering, Washington tried to squirm out. Searching for the sweet relief of air Washington barely kept himself from clocking Carolina across the face. Surely she would release him any second now. She had to. 

“Why?” Even as his heart hammered in his chest in panic Wash calmed a margin to listen. Carolina was shaking, her grip tightening, both on his neck and cock. She rode out her orgasm letting Wash breath once it calmed. He coughed and sputtered, shaking after the barrage on his body. Anger flared in his chest when he could finally breathe without wheezing. Sitting up Wash almost let that anger surface when he heard Carolina sobbing. 

“I don’t want to let you go. I don’t-” she croaked. Wash’s anger died in his sore throat. The loss of their friend was killing Carolina just as much as Texas hurt Church. 

Her hands came back to Wash’s face, holding it close. Foreheads resting together she calmed her sobs. “But I will. I will York, just like you said I should.” 

The whole experience had exhausted Washington, it hurt all over. Carolina sighed, hands falling between them. Their chests rising and falling in ragged ways. All arousal had died in Wash’s body, tired and emotionally compromised in the atmosphere of grief. Having already broken the rule of no moving Wash risked intertwining their fingers. 

“I’m sorry.” Wash couldn’t tell if that was meant for him or their dead friend, but he appreciated it either way. 

Carolina went to leave, but Wash kept hold of her hand. He knew once she walked out of that room that would be the end of it.  
He went to speak, fighting against the ache that was burning for him. It never got anywhere because Carolina was kissing him again. And again and again. She wouldn’t let him get a word in until she’d worked him back up to orgasm. The exhaustion of euphoria kept his voice shut. 

He resolved that he would never know what it had all been about. Until Carolina lay down beside him and spoke into the night as he fell into sleep.

“I don’t know why, but that helped. It helps to know that he’s gone but I can have something again. I have this new team, I have you. I have this…”


End file.
